


Spooky Gazebos

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choose Your Own Adventure, Fluff, Halloween, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: In which Felix and Dimitri try to locate the source of a spooky sound. Which leads to less spooky consequences.One of the Gen ending segments for the Dimilix Spiderweb 2020.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dimilix Spiderweb 2020





	Spooky Gazebos

**Author's Note:**

> Experience the interactive (& illustrated!) story here!  
> https://dimilixweb.itch.io/spiderweb2020

Felix is not a coward. They will find the source of that sound. Whether it's the wind or faulty plumbing or anything else, he's going to get to the bottom of it. He wants those Swords of Zoltan that Claude promised as payment.The problem is, there’s so much of this mansion to look at. They search and it feels ridiculous straining his ears, chasing shadows, and listening to sounds that may or may not be there. Felix isn't sure if he's disappointed to not hear Dimitri talk anymore. They're both trying to be quiet and it's sort of a problem. 

Felix can't hear Dimitri laughing or reminiscing about the past. All he can hear are the ominous creaks and squeaks all around. 

They start to follow the noise through the wall and down a hallway. At the end, there is a large set of doors, dusty and somehow ornate, despite everything.

Dimitri pushes it open which results in creaking and the sound again in the hallway, and even louder outside. 

It’s a beautiful night if you happen to be into unnecessarily large creepy looking yards. The moon is full and much like some stereotypical Halloween night from a movie. 

There the two of them are, still in their stereotypical Halloween costumes, standing in the doorway to the yard. 

Dimitri's tail blows gently in the wind. "It looks beautiful out there," he remarks, his tone not really suited for a wolfman person. 

"I guess," Felix replies with a shrug. Dimitri looks at him and smiles. Looking away before Dimitri notices, Felix says: "Do you want to go out there?"

"Would you like to go out there, Felix?"

"I don't care." It's just nice being with you. Felix doesn't say that, or how he doesn't particularly want to walk around the creepy yard. Not that Felix finds it creepy, per se, it's just objectively creepy. 

He takes a few steps forward. "Yeah, whatever let's-"

Before Felix can finish his sentence, he hears a cackling sound. Felix jumps backward, back into the mansion. 

He can feel Dimitri looking at him and trying not to laugh almost as much as he can feel the chill go down his spine. 

Felix frowns. "Did you hear that?" 

Dimitri starts to look around quizzically. "Hmm, maybe it was the wind."

"Wind doesn't sound like that."

Felix doesn't know what it is. He does know that he's not going to be scared by it. He marches forward again. Dimitri follows, still looking around like he's mystified. 

"Perhaps it was a ghost. Though truthfully, I would hope that spirits have more exciting things to do up there than to scare us."

Dimitri may be joking, he may not be. 

"I'm not scared," Felix snaps.

Despite how angry he is at the accusation, Dimitri merely smiles. 

" It's okay to be scared, Felix."

" Fine, whatever. I'm not scared though." Felix manages to say in a less annoyed tone. 

Dimitri hums, hopefully in agreement.

" Are you scared, Dimitri?" 

"Hmmm, no. I think it's kind of nice." Dimitri starts to stretch his arms, wide into the air. He yawns and smiles up at the moon. 

"I know Halloween is a sort of commercialized holiday… but, it makes me feel closer to the ones I love."

Figures, Felix thinks, though he can't help but make a scoffing sound. Most people get sentimental on Christmas or Thanksgiving. Here Dimitri is being a sap for Halloween. 

Felix figures that he must be talking about Glenn or his parents. But Dimitri smiles and looks at him, his grin amplified by his ridiculous werewolf teeth? Fangs? Whatever. 

Felix smiles back. With his equally goofy vampire fangs. At least vampires are sort of scary, he thinks. Not that he would want to actually rely on people's blood to stay alive. At least he's something threatening and not a rabbit or an elf. He has no desire to drink anyone's blood. 

Even Dimitri's. Or especially Dimitri. Or whatever, it's not like he's actually a vampire, there isn't anything to worry about. 

Expect for the hissing.

That hissing sound permeates from somewhere once again. Felix shivers again despite himself. 

Even worse, mortifying and slightly touching, Dimitri notices. "Oh," he says suddenly. "Are you cold? I could give you some of my fur."

"Keep your fur to yourself," Felix groans, crossing his arms. "I'm fine." Though admitting to being cold is better than admitting to being scared. 

"Don't you hear that?" Felix asks

"Yes, perhaps we should try to locate the source," Dimitri responds. 

Why in the world would we want to locate the source, Felix thinks angrily before remembering that that was what they were out here doing in the first place. Though Felix isn't scared, so he wouldn't have any reason to object. It isn't like he wants to walk around in Claude's potential murder mansion yard with Dimitri for no reason. 

It's sort of nice, despite the noises and damp grass. Felix almost wonders if it would be nice walking around not trying to locate anything. He has always liked walking for exercise and Dimitri is certainly supportive.

It's also nice, the fact that Dimitri doesn't bring up the times when Felix used to be frightened in childhood. He'd hold Dimitri's hand and feel braver for it. As if whatever danger couldn't hurt them if they were together. 

Felix sort of hopes that's the case now as they start to weave through the weird shaky weird tree-lined path. He uncrosses his arms and thinks about interlocking his fingers with Dimitri's. Quickly decides against it. 

The hissing gets worse, more frequent, caging them in. It's not the wind. Felix curses Dimitri and Claude and whatever this noise is that's freaking him out far more than it should.

The trees shift once more. Felix swears he sees something moving within them. Something with a shadow. Even more unnerving is Dimitri walking beside him smiling as if everything is fine. 

He chuckles. 

"What?" Felix practically yells. Maybe his anger will scare away the thing making the sound that is definitely, decidedly not wind. He can't really find it in himself to be mad at Dimitri. Not when he's smiling and apparently having fun. As if looking for scary things is supposed to be enjoyable. 

"Hmm, oh nothing. I suppose it's that you've gotten better at handling scary things than when you were a child."

Felix narrows his eyes but as he does Dimitri shakes his head. 

"I'm serious. Do you remember when-" Felix quickly tunes Dimitri out, vaguely wondering if he were to scream, if that would coax the noise into eternal silence. He has no interest in listening to Dimitri and embarrassing childhood stories. 

He catches the tail end of the story. Dimitri looks positively wistful as he recalls the past: the time when Sylvain dared Felix to climb this really high tree and he'd gotten stuck up there. 

"Much like a cat," Dimitri chuckles.

There's a terrible joke in this somewhere about how Felix is like a cat and Dimitri is like a dog. Wolves and dogs are both in the canine family. Dimitri's terrible sense of humor has really messed up Felix's mind. 

Naturally, Felix doesn't say anything about that. 

"You got scared when we were children," he accuses instead.

Dimitri doesn't seem to mind. "I did. Do you remember what always… what always helped?"

Felix knows the answer, he hesitates anyway, staring at Dimitri's hands. Large, much larger than when they were children. Trimmed in fur. 

Felix doesn't know why he's blushing, only that he is and that thankfully it's dark enough in this accursed place that he might not notice. It's embarrassing. 

Dimitri stops. His arms sway to the side. "If we got lost, Claude might get in trouble, and we couldn't have that.”

No one is getting lost, but Felix steps forward anyway. He grabs Dimitri's hand before he can start saying any other foolish or embarrassing things from their childhood and they trudge ahead. 

The hissing stops. Then it starts up again. Silence, it turns out, is almost as unnerving.

Dimitri's grip on Felix's hand tightens and he can't help but wonder if Dimitri really is scared too. His stupid claw things scrape over Felix's hand. Felix doesn't say anything, because there's a chance that he'll let go if he does. This is already happening, no need for it to stop now.

They need to get this over with quickly. Running around chasing after shadows in the dead of night is hardly a good look. 

Dimitri must sense that as well because he picks up the pace. The checking continues. It's still chilly out. Felix has to admit that it feels good holding Dimitri's hand. It doesn't negate anything bad happening like he thought when they were children. Yet, it's warm. Comforting, he thinks. Doesn't admit out loud. 

Though he's sure that the racing of his heart is due to running around being tormented by the ominous sounds of the wood. 

He hears the hissing sound again. Loudly, coming from the old, rickety-looking gazebo. They keep running towards it. 

"There," Dimitri calls. Felix grunts in response, lunging forward at the thing. 

Something cold and slimy jumps in his face. 

He yells and jumps backward into Dimitri. Which should be more unfortunate but it isn't somehow. 

"Are you alright, Felix?"

Felix looks up, holding what jumped on him and blinking. It's a lizard. It makes a little screeching sound, grating on Felix's ears and his nerves. 

He can feel Dimitri's warmth. Amplified due to that ridiculous fur. 

"Oh, geckos." Dimitri explains as if they've unlocked the seventh wonder of the world or something. 

Maybe it's their body heat or close proximity, but a bunch of geckos comes scurrying out from the woodwork. It's certainly warm to Felix. Dimitri's breath on his neck. This close, he can feel Dimitri's breath. He should probably move. 

Dimitri hums. "Quite the mischief-makers. It would appear that we're in the gecko gazebo." He can feel Dimitri laugh. 

Dimitri is so close. Felix shoves the lizard towards him and twists away. 

"That was… terrible."

"Well… it would have been if I had lost you."

"Dimitri…. we were attacked by lizards, not fighting in a war." Felix feigns annoyance, but it’s unsuccessful. He smiles, the blush still on his face. Dimitri's werewolf ears are all disheveled. Running through the trees has left leaves in his fur that adds to the authenticity of the outfit. 

Dimitri laughs at that. He pets the lizard delicately before putting it back on the wood frame. 

"I know that. But… Well- It is actually, Hmm Nevermind. We should probably get inside."

Dimitri bites his lip. He shifts back on his heel and sighs. Now Felix can't help but feel curious. Dimitri worries about things and holds things back even when he doesn't need to. It's always better to find out what's going on. Because it's upsetting when Dimitri gets like this. 

"No. What are you talking about."

"Oh." Dimitri stands, holding the door frame. Looking off into the distance. Felix steps closer, dares to look at his face. He's blushing.

"I love you, Felix."

Felix's eyes widen.

"I don't know why it took these little guys to make me realize how much I truly care for you. And how I should tell you, in case anything were to occur. However, it's true. I care about you deeply and if something were to happen I fear it would leave a hole in my heart I would never be able to fill."

They both stand there. Felix faintly hears the sound of cackling again. It's loud, but the only thing he can focus on is Dimitri's words. How Dimitri gently touches another one of the geckos before it scurries away.

"That's um… Dimitri… Love like… family-wise or?"  
"No like… um… a lover."

After saying all that, blurting out I love you too seems pale in comparison. It's the truth, though, so Felix says it.  
"Okay," Felix mutters. "You can't say that. Isn't that embarrassing?"

"It's how I feel." Dimitri looks like he's trying not to look disappointed. He pouts.

Felix frowns. It's ridiculously embarrassing. He's blushing so much that it feels like his face is on fire.  
" I love you too, Dimitri. Like a-" he can't say 'lover'. " Like… romantically."

Dimitri beams. "Oh, Felix I am so happy that you feel the same way."

They're in costumes, surrounded by lizards and Felix is somehow the most embarrassed and happy as he's been in his life.

"Maybe… could we kiss?"

"I can't kiss you while you're wearing that."

"Should I take it off?"

"Ugh, no, of course not."

"Well-"

"We're surrounded by these annoying reptiles."

"It's because of these things that we're together."

Felix means to keep protesting but Dimitri looks sort of sad again. "Fine," he means to huff. It doesn't come out as such. He pulls Dimitri close and kisses him. 

A feeling takes over that makes it hard to remember they're in some objectively creepy yard surrounded by little cackling lizards. Kissing someone that better than anyone should in a wolfman outfit. His fur brushes up against Felix's arms.

Dimitri's lips are warm and his presence is comforting, he slides his arms under Felix's cape.

Felix wishes it hadn't taken so long to do that. 

The hissing continues even as they pull apart. As Dimitri holds Felix's hands and they smile and laugh. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Go download the Dimilix Spider Web game because it's adorable and touching and also pretty scary at parts. There are three different paths and a bunch of cool illustrations.


End file.
